


Deep In The Sea, Is Where You Found My Heart

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "And it felt as if Eddie's heart skipped a beat as his cheeks flushed.'Land people..' He whispered."





	Deep In The Sea, Is Where You Found My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Little mermaid au. I'll try to stick with the story of it and fuse it with my own ideas.
> 
> (Edit: repost cause I accidentally deleted it)

Deep in the big blue sea lived a young fellow named Eddie Kaspbrak. He spent half his life in a royal home as an only child.

He had some friends, Beverly and Stanley, he was grateful of it.

His mother, queen Sonia was, well, queen of Atlantis. Where all the merman mermaid people lived. He was a bit bored of always seeing their kind, he wanted to see something new and different.

He did always get bullied for that. 'You wouldn't even survive 5 seconds up there!' 'The land people would kill you on spot!' 'wouldn't that be for the best? You should DIE.'

Of course he would ignore them, no matter how hard the words actually hurt, maybe the land people were nice. Maybe they would show him so many different things and places.

All he needs to do is go up and ask.

He'd always dreamed if what would happened if he went up. 'Would the land people be angry that I'm not one of them?' 'Or would they be amazed to see something new too?'

Those thoughts always stayed in his mind. Until he got tired of it. He sat up from his bed and smiled. "I'm going up tommorow." He said to himself. "But first I'll have to tell Bev and Stan." He thought about how this would be planned out.

They might tell his mother and that would be no good. "Or.. Maybe I shouldn't tell them..?" He didn't want to betray his friends, but he didn't want to be held back either. He'd think about it tommorow.

\------------------------------------------------------------------- Richard had been sleeping for so long he didn't know what time of day it was, or even what day it was.

He groaned "..Fuck.. I really have to stop drinking so late."

He sat up, yawned and looked over to his side to see water and a note. 'this is what happens when you want to have "just" one more shot of vodka. XoXo your crew mates'.

Richie smirked and place the note back down. He stretched and his back released some popping noises, downed the water in one full, and got ready for another day.

He wondered what else that he would catch today.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Eddie had woken up as light filled up his room. He swam down the steps and into the dining room where his mother had been waiting for him already eating her breakfast.

As he sat down, Eddie's hands twitched in excitment of what was going to happen today.

"Eddie dear." His mothers strong voice startled him a bit. He looked up slowly, putting on a smile to ease her. "Yes mommy?" "I don't want you hanging out with that Beverly girl anymore."

It looked as if his mother wanted to throw up by saying her name. He didn't understand, Beverly helped him out through his depression of bullying, and she was a sweet girl.

But in order for this day to go as planned, Eddie didn't argue back. "Yes mommy." "Good boy, now, I have some duties to do today. So I'm going to be very busy. You don't mind do you sweetie?" "No, I dont mind." "Thank you darling."

As the room filled with silverware hitting the plates, Eddie finished and started to leave the room before his kother asked him for a kiss. He wanted to barf, but he kept telling himself it would be worth it in 5 minutes. Just 5 minutes to go up and look at a different place.

After leaving his home, he went to his hideout to maybe get some thing's he could ask the land people about and how to use them.

He'd fill his fanny pack with some things before head up making sure no one saw him. As he got further and further up something had pulled him down.

He shook off what grabbed him and turned to face the predator.

It was just Stanley.

Eddie sighed ready to here the others rambling mess of why he shouldn't go up.

"What are you doing?!, you can't go up there! They'll kill you before you can even blink!" "And what if there's no one up there? What if it's a lie that there are actually land people?"

"That's even better!" Stanley said as he grabbed the other's wrist trying to bringing him back down. But Eddie wouldn't give up, not when he was so close! He tugged his arm back and huffed.

"Please Stan I just need to see what it's like, only five minutes!"

Stanley looked at the other like he was crazy then looked back at where they came from. He sighed and let go of the other. "Fine, but only five minutes." Eddie squealed in happiness.

"Thank you! thank you!" "Come on lets go see!" Eddie said as he grabbed the other's hand and pulled him up with him. The other sighed and followed closely.

They hid behind a rock not close to shore but just right. Everything looked magical. "What are those big thing's?" Eddie pointed at a tree.

"They could probably be land people.. Maybe we should go back-" "no!, just, not yet please." Eddie scanned the beach looking for something that could be close to land people.

Until he spotted a thing, or person? They had big rimmed cirlces covering their eyes, curly short black hair, and freckles that dusted their face.

It seemed as if there were 3 more people with the person.

And it felt as if Eddie's heart skipped a beat as his cheeks flushed.

"Land people.." He whispered.


End file.
